¿Como cambiar el Destino?
by MikotsUchiha
Summary: "Cada quien es reponsable de su destino y cada quien lo traza con las decisiones que toma"
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS :) AQUI LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER HISTORIA ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE CREACION DE MI LOKA Y DESTRABANCADA INNER PERVERTIDA :) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3 A Y ANTES DE COMENZAR NARUTO NI NUNGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE T-T SI NO QUIEN SABE QUE NO TANTO HARIA CON SASUKITO 3:) BUENO YA A LEERNOS! :D**

**CAPITULO 1: VIDAS**

-También te amo-dijo una pelirroja mientras le besaba.

-Prometo que volveré por ti mi amor- dijo un hombre de cabellos tan negros como la noche de ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca y facciones talladas por ángeles.

-¡CORTE Y QUEDA! Vallan a descansar, nos vemos mañana en la premier- anuncio un hombre de 29 años de edad de cabello castaño e imagen despreocupada. -¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunto a su asistente.

-Shikamaru-sama, Sasuke está en su camerino- le extiende una taza de café.

-Dile que mañana después de la premier regresamos a Tokio- demando mientras recibía su taza.

-Si señor-

-Y tráeme a Karin, tengo que hablar con ella- dijo sorbiendo su café.

-Si señor enseguida- se va.

-Que problemático es todo esto- dijo mientras se sobaba la cien de la cabeza con su mano libre.

-Lo bueno es que ya termino-

-A si es Gaara- suspiro.

Gaara era un hombre de 26 años de edad, alto de tez blanquecina, lindos ojos aguamarina y cabellos rojos, tenía pinta de rockero sexy y la verdad era que lo era.

-¿Tienes idea de donde está tu esposa? He ido a la casa y no la he encontrado- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la silla del castaño.

-Las mujeres como Temari son algo problemáticas nunca sabes a donde pueden ir- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te molesta si la espero a qui?-

-Adelante mi set es tu set, por mí no hay problema-

-Gracias…Oye por cierto Shikamaru ¿y el pesado de Sasuke?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se daba vueltas en la silla del Director.

-En camerinos-

...

En Tokio daban ya la 2:00 pm y una niña tomada de la mano de su tío un chico rubio de ojos azules, cuerpo espectacular, también formado que parecía modelo de revistas malas y la verdad es que el hombre era modelo pero no de ese tipo de revistas, tenía 25 años de edad pero su mentalidad era de la de un niño de 5 años es por ello que se entendía de maravilla con ellos y en algunas ocasiones eso dejaba muertas a más de una chica a donde quiera que iba.

-¿Dónde estará tu madre?- pregunto el rubio a la pequeña.

-Ni idea tío- Dijo la pequeña mujercilla de 5 años de edad, de preciosos ojos verdes, estaba de más decir que era la viva imagen de su madre, una niña tan dulce, tierna y agradable pero nada quieta y eso debíamos agradecérselo a su tío Naruto Uzumaki , la pequeña respondía al nombre de Dafne Uchiha.

-Vamos Dafne a la cocina tengo sed- dijo caminado hacia la cocina.

-Quiero un juguito- le siguió.

El rubio le dio a su sobrina una caja de jugo de manzana mientras él se servía algo de Sake.

-¿Que tomas tío?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña mientras hacia su cabecita de lado.

Juguito Adulto-o-

-Dame yo ya soy niña adulta- separo en la silla poniendo sus pequeñas manos en sus pequeñas caderas.

-Te has vuelto loca, si tu madre se entera me mata n.n´-

-Diste en el clavo Naruto- dijo molesta una mujer de 25 años, el rubio sonrió nervioso ante la mirada asesina de aquella mujer que para la niña presente parecía una princesa salida de los cuentos de hadas con la piel blanca como la porcelana estatura de modelo y un cuerpo digno de ser envidiado que quedaba acorde con esos ojos felino que le acompañaban y el peculiar tono de cabello que le caracterizaba y es que aquella mujer era toda una modelo se le conocía con el nombre de Sakura Haruno.

-Mami- corrió a abrazarla.

-Hola linda- la cargo.

-Sa…sa..sakura te lo juro por el Dios del Ramen que no es lo que piensas yo sería incapaz de darle _**una sola gota de alcohol **_a Daf- dijo nervioso temiendo por su pescuezo.

Nn-Naruto-Perder

Naruto trago grueso y luego se calmó, temía por su vida pues pensaba que sería asesinado literalmente por su pequeña hermana.

-Por cierto chula, hermosa, preciosa, guapa, hermanita menor preferida donde te metiste te estuvimos buscando-

-Estaba hablando con Ino, dice que viene hoy por la tarde-

-I…Ino-chan ¿va a..a..a venir?- pregunto sonrojado jugando con sus dedos índices.

-Si-sonrió

-Uuuuuu a tío Naruto le gusta mi tía Ino… uuuuuu- se burló inocentemente la pequeña Dafne.

-No es cierto- dijo sonrojado el rubio.

-Si es cierto n.n- a firmo la pelirosa mayor.

En otra parte del mundo un hombre de 26 años se encontraba sentado en una lujosa sala de un lujoso departamento esperando a alguien mientras se des aburría mirando un catálogo de cosméticos y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de disgusto al ver a aquella mujer con esa niña, pero su mueca desapareció al sonar su celular y contesto con la voz que caracterizaba al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Dónde están? La premier está por comenzar-

-No Tengo idea nos Menor de Donde esta Karin Suigetsu-

-¿Y tú donde carajos estas?-

-Muy cerca- sonrió ladino.

-¿Con una mujer verdad?-

-No como tú piensas…por ahora eso vendrá después de la premier- sonrió.

-Y antes de que se marchen a Japón- sonrió

-Exacto- afirmo arrogante con una sonrisa.

-No cambias ¿verdad?-

-Sasuke Uchiha nunca cambia y menos por una mujer- sonrió arrogante.

QUE TAL ¿LES GUSTO?

SI LES GUSTO ¿ME DIRAN? ¿ESPERARAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP?

SI ES ASI NOS LEEMOS EN EL OTRO CAP :)


	2. Chapter 2 NUCA DIGAS NUNCA

**HOLIS! AKI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULITO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO Y SI NO PUES ARROJENME TOMATES :)**

**Capítulo 2: NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA **

_"No pretendas guiar al que quiere elegir su propio camino"_

_**William Shakpeare.**_

-Cuánta razón tienes William- sonrió la mujer agotada mientras cerraba su libro.

-Mira mami lo que dibuje- dijo la pequeña entusiasmada mostrándole aquel dibujo a su madre- este es mi papi y esta soy yo tomándonos de las manos n.n-

A la mujer se le encogió el corazón al ver el dibujo y el entusiasmo de su pequeña

-muy bonito hija- sonrió.

-mami- dijo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

- ¿Uno? -

-¿Crees que mi papi tenga tiempo para estar conmigo, aunque sea un ratito? ¿Crees que quiera verme?-

-Por supuesto que si amor, eres su hija y te adora- sonrió.

-Mami yo…a veces creo que mi papi no me quiere- dijo le pequeña demostrando tristeza en su mirar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No sé- se encogió de hombros- siento que no le agrado-

-Suposiciones tuyas linda-

-¿Crees?-

-Si-

-¿Y por qué no vive con nosotras?- miro a su madre y luego de unos instantes tapo su boquita sorprendida- ¡Ho! ¿Es que no se han casado como en los cuentos de hadas?-

-Es algo difícil de explicar-sonrió- además el-

-Él no está aquí por su trabajo, él tiene que trabajar mucho para mantener a una pulga que chupa mucha sangre, como tú- intervino sonriente el rubio y su hermana le agradeció por eso.

-Hola tio-n-Naruto

-Hola Pulga, Hola Saku

-Hola Naruto-kun n.n

-Vengo a secuestrarlas para un lindo día de campo con el hombre más guapo, sexy e inteligente del mundo mundial - Dijo haciendo su pose sexy intelectual.

-¿Donde esta que no lo veo?- Bromeo Sakura mirando a todos lados.

-Mi papá no está aquí- dijo sonriente la pequeña.

-¬¬ estaba hablando de mí- dijo el rubio.

-Ahora vengo iré a arreglarme- la pelirosa mayor subió las escaleras a su cuarto bajo la mirada preocupada de su hermano y la mirada entusiasta de su pequeña hija.

-Pero mami tú ya estas arreglada-

-Vamos pulguita deja que tu madre se ponga más linda-

-Está bien solo para que se ponga más bonita y ¡todos me tengan envidia por tener la mamá más bonita del mundo!- dijo mientras ponía sus pequeñas manitas en alto.

-n.n ¡Eso! Ahora se buena niña y ve a ver un rato la televisión en lo que mami se arregla y tu tío consentido osease yo va por unas cosillas-

-Está bien -

La pequeña corrió al televisor y continuo viendo Barnney, mientras que Naruto subió a la habitación de su hermana, sabía que algo no andaba bien, vio la puerta abierta a sí que se ahorró el tocar y entro, vio cómo su hermana lloraba en silencio sentada en el borde de la cama, noto que temblaba así que la abrazo de manera sobre protectora.

-Pronto estará de vuelta-Sob.

-No me gusta ver que menos y lo que para ese estúpido-

-No es por el… es por Dafne, tú mismo la escuchaste, ella ya se dio cuenta de su padre no la quiere- dijo entre sollozos.

-Es un maldito bastardo, él se lo pierde Dafne es una niña preciosa en todos los sentidos- dijo mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

-Pe ... pero ... -

-Además Dafne se parece mucho con él y si él cree que no es verdad, es porque el muy imbécil no se toma la molestia de convivir con ella-

-Tienes razón-

-¡Madre! ¡Tío! ¡Ya vámonos!- grito molesta la pequeña des de la sala.

-Vez, igual de impaciente que su padre, seguro que esta recargada en la pared de las escaleras con los brazos bien cruzados-

Sakura sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la planta baja comprobando que se rubio hermano tenía razón.

...

-¿Piensas quedarte Karin?- pregunto el hombre subiendo a su jet privado.

-Sí, solo serán unos días, en lo que veo ese asuntito Sasukito- le guiño el ojo la de cabellos rojos.

-¿No cambias verdad?- sonrió

- Claro que no querido- sonrió y le saco la lengua- por cierto hablando de cambios, ¿por fin harás algo bueno en tu vida cuando egreses a Tokio?-

-Todo seguirá igual- dijo molesto.

-Eres patético Sasuke- dijo molesta.

-HMP-el jet comenzó a despegar.

-¡ALGUN DIA TE TRAGARAS TODO TU MALDITO ORGULLO UCHIHA!- le grito la pelirroja que juro que no la escucho.

-Eso nunca pasara- sonrió arrogante.

-"Nunca digas nunca" – le dijo su sub consiente

...

¿Y? ¿ME CUBRO O NO PARA LOS TOMATAZOS?

**INNER: si cubrete por que yo ya me largo antes de ke me lanzen tomates a mi tambien (se va corriendo)**

**YES: ¬¬ COBARDE NO HUYAS! TU ESCRIBISTE ESTA HISTORIA! T:T no me dejes sola!**

**MORA: bueno mientras estas locas dejan el drama yo me despido de ustedes solo les digo que sigan que se pone buena ADIOSIN! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: CIEGO

**HOLAAAA! aki dejandoles el nuevo cap espero ke les guste recuerden la historia es completamente creacion mia :) Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen estos son obra de la mente maestra de Kishimoto :)**

**Bien... a lo que te truje chencha...**

**A LEER!**

**:)**

**Capítulo 3: CIEGO**

Caminaba de la mano de un hombre de unos 35 años de edad aunque no los aparentaba, ella se notaba _FELIZ _se notaba… _ENAMORADA_, el hombre que le acompañaba la tomo por la cintura, ella sonrió, aquel hombre la miraba embelesado cuando se detuvieron.

-¿Ya te dije que hoy te vez estupendamente hermosa?- dijo con una sonrisa verdaderamente cautivadora.

-Creo que no- sonrió ella inocente.

Él le tomo de la cintura le dio un beso en la frente

-Sakura hoy te vez estupendamente hermosa- sonrió y la beso.

-Kakashi…-suspiro, le toco la mejilla y lo volvió a besar.

-Te amo- sonrió y la beso.

-También te amo- sonrió y lo volvió a besar, pero se detuvo al escuchar un carraspeo.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento "romántico derrochador de miel empalagopegostioso" pero lo siento Kakashi-sensei ya pasan de las 10:00 y quedamos que a las 10:00 en punto mi hermanita entra a su casa- dijo como padre celoso-estricto señalando su reloj.

-Naruto- le reprendió la muchacha.

-Amor, Naruto tiene razón- sonrió.

-Así es- asintió haciéndose el sabio- si no para la próxima ya no la dejo salir contigo eee Kakashi- sonrió.

- n.n´ adiós amor- la besa y Naruto carraspeo.

-Adiós- respondió ella sonrojada.

-Te amo-sonrió.

-yo también- sonrió.

Kakashi se marchó dejando a los hermanos solos.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a la pulga que te vas a casar con otro hombre que no es su padre?-

-Se lo diré no te preocupes- comenzó a adentrarse a la casa.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana? ¿Cuándo sea la fiesta?- le siguió.

-Se lo diré ahora- subió a la habitación de su pequeña hija quien jugaba a la hora del té, con sus muñecas.

-Señoras tenemos una invitada- sonrió la pequeña.

-Hola- sonrió ella.

-Hola, tome asiento por favor- sonrió invitándole a sentarse y Sakura accedió. - ¿Gusta una taza de té?- ofreció la pequeña.

-Con los Sugar Por favor, sonrisas.

Dafne "sirvió" una taza de té y "agrego" las 2 cucharadas de azúcar y se la entregó a su madre.

-¿Y que le trae por aquí señorita Sakura?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento, cruzaba sus pies y "sorbía" su té.

-Señoritas, nos permiten, tengo que hablar a solas con mi hija- dijo sonriente la mayor refiriéndose a las muñecas.

Dafne las despidió diciéndoles –Es un placer el contar con su presencia- luego imito una voz para una de sus muñecas. – No se preocupe nos vemos a la próxima ha sido un placer- acto seguido las metió a su caja de juguetes. – ahora si te escucho mami- dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su madre.

-¿Sabes que mañana habrá una fiesta verdad?-

-Sip, aunque no sé por qué- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto que para Sakura era muy parecida a la del padre de la pequeña.

-Bueno es porque me voy a casar-

-¡Woooaa! ¿Cómo en los cuentos de hadas?- pregunto ilusionada.

-Si, como en los cuentos de hadas- suspiro y sonrió.

-¿Y te vas a casar con mi papi verdad?- pregunto más ilusionada todavía.

Sakura trago pesado

-Dafne…yo…-

- ¿No te casarás con mi papá a la derecha ¿Te casarás con Kakashi derecho? -

Amor y ... Kakashi yo ... -

- mi papá no se quiere casar contigo porque no me quiere verdad-

-No, no es eso amor, es solo que tu papá y yo ya no…-

-¿Ya no se quieren?- pregunto cabizbaja.

-En una relación debe existir confianza y tu papi y yo ya no nos tenemos esa confianza-

-Ya no se quieren- susurro cabizbaja.

-Se podría decir- suspiro.

-Pero mamá ¿y yo?- pregunto triste.

-Yo te amo preciosa y eres lo más importante para mí- la abraza.

-¿Y mi papá?-

-Aunque no estemos juntos como tú quieres, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos para apoyarte linda- sonrió y la abrazo.

-mami-

-Umm? -

-¿Eres feliz con Kakashi? ¿Confías en él? ¿Lo amas?-

-Si- sonrió y suspiro.

-Es buen tipo, me cae bien, puede casarse contigo y hacerte feliz como la princesa que eres- sonrió y la abrazo fuerte-

-Gracias hermosa- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio miraba la escena desde un hueco de la puerta que estaba entre abierta y sonrió, definitivamente ese lado tan lindo y tan compresible lo había heredado de Sakura.

/

Caminaba a paso lento recordando aquel pasillo, solo había ido un par de veces y solo porque ella se lo pedía y ahí estaba parada frente al departamento 501, toco la puerta con elegancia y aguardo a que le atendieran.

-Valla pero si es Sasuke Uchiha, pero ¿qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto un hombre de su misma edad y algo parecido con él, un tipo que a él le desagradaba.

-¿Dónde está Ino?- dijo sin expresión alguna mientras se abría paso al interior del lugar.

-Si pásale adelante estás en tu casa- le sonrió falsamente, y al instante recibió una mirada por parte de Sasuke.

Sasuke noto que el hombre frente a él estaba sucio, con manchas de pintura por todas partes, el hombre era todo un "artista" que se hacía llamar Sai Shimura.

- ¿Dónde está Ino - Regresó a preguntar.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Uchiha?- hablo somnolienta una chica rubia de ojos azules de aproximadamente 25 años, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, cuerpo de modelo, pero ella no era una modelo, era una cantante, aparte de eso aquella rubia intrépida e igual de escandalosa que cierto rubio que él conocía tenía un don y es que ella provenía de la raza gitana, solo que por casarse por la iglesia con un imbécil como Sai la desterraron.

-Sabes que no creo en esas tonterías tuyas…pero…-

-No son tonterías es la verdad-

-Necesito que…-

-Lo siento Sasuke ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo, no hasta que aceptes lo que ya te he dicho- dijo cruzada de brazos.

-HMP-

-Por cierto, toma- Sasuke la miro interrogante cuando ella le entrego una invitación.- Naruto dará una fiesta mañana- sonrió.

-El ¿me invito?- dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas incrédulo.

-En realidad te la envía su nuevo socio- sonrió- tal vez puedas hacer un nuevo negocio-

-Así que un gay-

-Yo no lo vería así- sonrió.

Sasuke de nuevo la miro interrogante y es que aquella mujer rubia podía ser muy misteriosa y cuando sonreía de aquel modo tan pícaro, sarcástico y burlón Ino Yamanaka daba miedo y mucho.

-Ya veremos si mañana después de la cena piensas lo mismo querido Sasuke-kun- sonrió

-HMP-

- "Eres una gran cabeza Sasuke - grito exasperado.

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto molesto.

-A que ya te largues, ya te di la invitación- dijo más bien le grito molesta.

-Pero…-

-No lo voy a hacer, eres CIEGO o que date cuenta tu destino ya está trazado desde que la dejaste ir por tus tontas y estúpidas supociones-

-Ni siquiera tú me lo has podido confirmar-

-¡ES QUE ESO YA LO HICE! ¡SOLO QUE TU TE NIEGAS A CREERLO! Tú…-cabizbaja- haz sido muy cruel con ella Sasuke…-lo miro molesta a los ojos- y cuando se te caiga la venda de los ojos cuando QUIERAS quitártela lo vas a pagar muy caro.-le dijo de una manera tan fría que le causo escalofríos.

**Y ESTO ES TODO AMIGOS! ESTE FUE EL CAPI DE HOY ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN UN HERMOSO COMENTARIO Y SI NO SE LOS LLEVARA EL COCO 3:) JAJAJA OK NO ESO NO :P SI LES GUSTO HAGANMELO SABER SUS SABIAS CRITICAS SERAN TOMADAS :) NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CHAITO :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorpresas

**HOLA de nuevo :) sin mas que decir vamonos a leer! :)**

**Capítulo 4: SORPRESAS**

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, el crepúsculo estaba por desaparecer y el frio de las noches de Diciembre le calaba hasta los huesos, hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver a la prensa, en verdad que al rubio le gustaba llamar la atención y sonrió al recordar al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-llegamos señor-

-HMP-

Bajo del auto a paso lento y elegante, saludo a la prensa dejando a algunas reporteras al borde del colapso, un hombre de su altura pero de complexión robusta le pidió su invitación, el cómo todo hombres con clase se la entrego y aquel hombre lo dejo entrar a aquel lugar adornado en tonos plata y rosa, hizo una mueca ante aquel ultimo color que alguna vez fuese su favorito.

-¡PAPI!- sintió como una de sus piernas era atacada por una niña de 5 años a quien miro con desagrado.

-Hmp- la retiro sin siquiera mirarla.

-Te extrañe mucho papi- la pequeña sonrió e intento abrazar sus piernas pero él se hizo para atrás.

-Vete a jugar- le soltó con toda la frialdad de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pero papi yo he estado esperando este día…yo…-dijo algo triste la pequeña.

-Conque aquí estás pulga- la carga-anda tu madre te está buscando- sonrió.

-¡Tío llego mi papi!- grito emocionada.

Naruto miro al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y le dedico una sonrisa más agria que el limón, que fue respondida por una arrogante del azabache que se dirigió a su mesa.

Worth-qué sorpresa-Sasuke

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Karin?- dijo mientras tomaba su whisky.

-Um… el chico con el que salgo conoce a Kakashi y heme aquí- sonrió- ¿y tú? ¿Conoces a Kakashi?-

-Si Mintió.

-Karin, nena hasta que te encuentro- dijo un pelirrojo de 29 años muy guapo de ojos marrones y sonrisa que derretía.

-Pues no busques más-sonrió coqueta-mira te presento a Sasuke mi coestrella en el filme pasado, mi amigo y mi hermano-sonrió.

-Un gusto Sasuke soy Akasuna no Sasori- sonrió y le estiro la mano.

-Hmp Uchiha Sasuke-respondió al saludo con gusto, pero todo gusto se borró al ver a aquella mujer ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Ha claro la fiesta era de Naruto era lógico que esa mujer estuviera ahí, pero aun así era una "desagradable" _SORPRESA_ para él verla ahí con un vestido negro de escote atrevido en la espalda y parte de adelante un escote de corazón que entallaba perfectamente su figura, figura que el recorrió tantas veces y al recordarlo sonrió con arrogancia, miro más abajo y noto que el vestido en efecto era largo pero había un detalle, tenía aberturas en las piernas y se le acelero el corazón cuando la chica tomo asiento y cruzo una de sus piernas, pues la abertura le dio una vista tentadora.

-Se ve muy linda ¿verdad Sasuke?- dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

-Hmp- dijo desviando su cara para que su hermana no notara su sonrojo.

-Sakura es una chica muy atractiva con lo que se ponga-sonrió.

-Tienes razón Saso-Sonrió al ver la cara de su hermano.

/

-Sakura ¡Te dije que no te pusieras ese vestido!-dijo el rubio berrinchudo como niño.

-No seas celoso Naruto-kun-sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

-Hola Sakura- saludo una linda chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones de 26 años, una chica inteligente una directora de cámaras-

-Hola Tente me alegra que hayas venido- sonrió.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿cómo está la pequeña Dafne?-

-Más hermosa que nunca- sonrió orgullosa.

-Lo sé, pero esta pequeña belleza está en el sueño-FUE

-Es una pena tenía ganas de verla- dijo desanimada.

-No te preocupes despertara en unos 10 minutos- dijo sonriente la pelirosa.

-Ok , por cierto hermoso vestido-

-Gracias Ten- dijo sonrojada.

-¬¬ pues yo pienso que es muy atrevido- dijo berrinchudo cruzándose de brazos.

Tenten sonrió nerviosa.

Usted tiempo precioso hasta tres meses de embarazo Tenten-sonrisas.

-Si ¿verdad?-sonrió y modelo su pequeña pancita.

-Por cierto ¿y el egocéntrico de tu marido?- pregunto el rubio.

-No tarda en llegar- sonrió la castaña.

-Bueno hermosísimas damas las dejo-dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Naruto procura no andar de galán esta noche sí, no quiero problemas- le advirtió la pelirosa.

-No seas celosa Sakurita- sonrió y le beso la mejilla- adiós Tenten- se va.

-¿No cambia verdad?- pregunto sonriente la castaña.

-Es preferible verlo así y no deprimiéndose por Ino- suspiro.

-Es cierto… ¿aun siente algo por ella?-

-Si ... -

-¿Y tú Sakura?- la pregunto seria.

-¡No! Qué te pasa yo no le hago a eso-

Tenten sonrió

-No, yo me refiero a que si aún sientes algo por Sasuke- dijo señalando discretamente el lugar del morocho.

Sakura la miro a los ojos.

-No, ahora si me atrevo a mirar a quien sea a los ojos, incluso a Sasuke y decir que ya no lo AMO, que no siento nada por él y que estoy enamorada de otro hombre que no es el- dijo muy segura.

-Hola tía Tenten- saludo la pequeña Dafne somnolienta.

-Hola linda- le beso la mejilla.

-Despertaste antes hija- dijo la pelirosa y la cargo.

-No quería perderme lo emocionante mamá- sonrió.

/

-Te digo que piensa en grande- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, es verdad, sería un placer vestirte Sasuke- sonrió el peligris y Sasuke sonrió ladino.

-Kakashi ¿te importaría?- pregunto esperanzada la pelirroja.

-Sera un placer-sonrió.

Kakashi miro su reloj, hizo unas señas a Naruto quien sonrió y tomo el micrófono mientras subía al pequeño escenario que se había montado.

-¡ATENCIÓN TODOS!- grito el rubio, todos obedecieron. –Bien Kakashi tiene algo que decir-

El mencionado subió al escenario.

-Gracias Naruto-sonrió.

-Un placer- dijo sonriente y se bajó de un salto.

-¿Podrías subir por favor Sakura?-

La aludida sonrió y subió él la tomo de la manola miro con dulzura, Sasuke puso especial atención en ese gesto y le molesto aquella confianza con la pelirosa.

-Sakura eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente, eres única en todos los aspectos, valiente, dulce y tantas cosas que me hacen amarte cada día más.-sonrió y la pelirosa respondió la sonrisa sonrojada.

Sasuke Molesto se.

Kakashi, Sakura salen y ¿-? Susurro molesto.

-Desde hace 2 años- le susurro Karin.

-HMP-

Como era posible que _TODO _mundo supiera de _ESO _menos EL, eso le molestaba y le molestaba mucho.

-Sakura- dijo el peligris sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el peligris se arrodillo-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto sonrojado.

-Idiota te mandara a volar- pensó el pelinegro mientras sonreía arrogante.

-Si…si me quiero casar contigo Kakashi- respondió la pelirosa sonrojada.

Sasuke se molestó al escuchar aquella respuesta y apretó los puños cuando el peligris la abrazo de la cintura y la beso con dulzura, todos aplaudieron.

-Hacen una linda pareja- sonrió Karin.

-HMP-

-Si vienes tan enamorados-suspiro de nuevo Karin.

-Cállate, molesto Karin-bye.

-No te enojes Sasuke, Sakura merece, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida-

-Yo no estoy enojado, me vale lo que ella haga con su vida-

-Hay si -.- me vas a decir que ya la olvidaste- pico la pelirroja.

-Ella mando todo al carajo cuando me engaño con Sai y nació _ESA mocosa_- dijo molesto.

-Cállate Sasuke no hables así-le reprendió.

-HMP-

-Sabes que, esta insoportable, yo me largo, no te tolero ese comportamiento tan estúpido tuyo, espero que no te arrepientas demasiado tarde- se va molesta.

-HMP-

**y hasta aqui el cap espero ke les haya gustado :)**

**inner: ese sasuke dejamelo yo lo golpeo por todas!**

**yes: ¬¬ tu lo vas a encerrar para ti sola**

**inner: n.n´que poca confianza me tienes T:T**

**yes: si como sea ¬¬ nos leemos luego chikos! :)**


End file.
